Necessary Visits
by Hazed Nether Ink
Summary: Shell-shocked, the students stared in awe at their usually irritated professor. The young man that had left had been called an idiot alright, but it was Kamijou the Devil who was smiling like one. Will mainly be Hiroki/Nowaki. Akihiko/Misaki in later chapters...Probably. Hints of it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! DX I am a complete failure when it comes to stories like this one. The setting has more than likely been used a lot. DX Yes,I am a fan of the Junjou Romantica series! :D I love it. Personally, I love Egoist a lot more...I can relate to Hiroki and his huge stack of books. They surround my room like another wall...XD

Funny thing that happened recently (well, not that recently.), I commented on someone's Junjou fanfic a while ago. I had spent hours playing BlazBlue: Continuum Shift before that, so when I read Aikawa Yayoi as Usagi's pen name, I was all 'Holy Crap, she used a BlazBlue character's family name in her story!' *Fan girl squee* Then I pressed the review button and said something similar. It wasn't until 20 min. later that I remembered that Yayoi _**is**_ the pen name Usagi-san actually uses and wasn't made up by the author of the fan fic...By that point I was slamming my head on my desk. I just realized some people might not get this. I feel beyond stupid now. Anywho's thank you for reading my ramble there...T.T I now present to you the flippin' story that refused to leave my trail of thoughts.

Almost forgot! _**Disclaimer**_: No, I do not own Junjou. If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome. XD

1.

"Open up page 60 to complete your assignment, I'll pass out your quiz scores from last week." Immediately books opened and the students began to work, fearing the infamous wrath of the literature professor. Returning to his desk, Hiroki searched for the graded papers. When none were found, he stopped his pointless searching.

_'Where could I have left them?' _Re-tracing his steps, he remembered Nowaki kissing him good morning (He blushed at the memory.), rushed to the bathroom to get ready, eating breakfast with Nowaki, setting down the papers on the coffee table to fix his tie (only to have Nowaki do it for him.), then Nowaki gave him his now usual good-bye kiss (Blushed even more), then left for the university.

He buried his face in his hands. "Damn, now I have to call him to drop them off." As if on cue his cell phone vibrated. Pulling it out he stared at the little screen. A text from Nowaki.

From: Nowaki

Hiro-San, you left some papers on the table. Will you need them?

If so, I can drop them off on my way to work.

Somewhat relieved, yet unnerved Hiroki sent back his response.

Yeah, go ahead and come to

the classroom. I can't leave

until the students finish.

Hiroki had a feeling he was going to regret this.

* * *

He was right. The moment Nowaki came in, every girl there had their eyes on him. Hiroki's jealousy flared.

'Don't look at him, you harpies!' He shouted in his mind, glaring at the girls. Then he looked at Nowaki, he was giving him that smile again. That smile that always got Hiroki to do anything for the taller man. The very same smile that made Hiroki's heart pound and-what the hell? Hiroki shook his head. 'Where did _those _come from? Argh, what am I a _girl_?'

"Here you go Hiro-San." He said, giving Hiroki the papers. The students began to whisper.

"Did he just call him _'Hiro-San'_?

"H-he didn't throw him anything!"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, they're clearly not related. I wonder if they're-"

Before they could finish discussing their suspicions, they were suddenly pelted by flying pieces of chalk, books and anything Hiroki could get hold of.

"Stop trying to whisper and do your work!" He yelled at them. Nowaki chuckled and ruffled Hiroki's hair, "Don't be so mean, Hiro-San." Hiroki slapped his hand away and threw a bit of chalk at his lover's forehead.

"S-shut up, brat! Hurry up and get to work or you'll be late." he fussed. Nowaki frowned, "True, well then..." he leaned into Hiroki's ear and whispered, "See-you later, Hiro-San." Smirking, he turned around, leaving a pink faced Hiroki.

Suddenly he stopped a couple inches away from the door. Once again Hiroki's cell phone vibrated, he took it from his pocket and read..

From: Nowaki

P.S. I love you.

Hiroki's face went from pink to dark red in two seconds flat. "Idiot!" He said, throwing another piece of chalk at his boyfriend. Laughing, Nowaki quickly exited the classroom before his lover found something heavier than chalk to throw at him.

* * *

Inside the classroom, students were shocked. Though the young man that left had been called an idiot, Kamijou the devil, was smiling like one.

* * *

^^ If you made it through, thank you for bothering. X) I appreciate it. I could not find a way to take away those idiotic spaces in between the supposed text message, so I apologize for that. Well, once again thank you for reading. Reviews are encouraged! XD

~Nether


	2. Back From The Dead(Not A New Ch Yet)

Honesty time. I cringed when I re-read this story. I cringed so much. So, after 2 1/2 years(Or very nearly...) I'm re-writing it.

It'll be up later this week. Hopefully before next Monday. If not, early Tuesday. So, those who've followed this ficlet, you'll get a better version and a sequel(Which will also be uploaded around Tuesday morning.).

Thank you! :)

-Hazed


	3. Part I - It's you, alright

SO. WE HAVE A MIRACLE. I finished it before I said I would. I feel proud of myself. I do like how this version came out. In my opinion better than the 1st, but I'll leave that for you to decide. Thank you once again to those who've followed/favorited/reviewed the story. 2 1/2 years later, it is a better read. I hope. XD

* * *

"Alright, open your textbooks and read the passage. Then write your paragraph over how Murakami applies the themes of loneliness and alienation and for what purpose." Hiroki listed off, sending his students a brief glare. Fearing the infamous wrath of the Literature professor, they quickly opened their books and began their reading.

Once at his desk, Hiroki began looking for the graded papers from last week's quiz.

'What the hell? I _know_ I put the papers in the folder...' He thought to himself. Pulling out everything from his satchel, he finally stopped his searching after accepting the fact that the papers were not there, despite his wishful thinking.

'Where did I leave them? Back at the apartment?' He sat down and retraced his steps:

1. Woke up. Nowaki kissed him good morning. (A slow heat rose up his neck.)  
2. Rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth.  
3. Ate breakfast (Made by Nowaki) with Nowaki. Placed the papers on the coffee table.  
4. Fiddled with his tie only to have Nowaki fix it for him.  
5. Nowaki gave him a kiss goodbye (Goddammit, Hiroki, don't fucking blush. Stop it. It's a _kiss._ Stop blushing like your a virgin.)then left for the University.

There we go. He left them on the coffee table. Damn it. Now he had to call Nowaki and hope that he was still at their apartment. He buried his face in his hands then pulled out his phone, only to have it vibrate right before he started typing.

From: Nowaki

Hiro-San, there was some graded papers on the coffee table. Will you need them?  
If you do, tell me so I can drop them off on my way to work.

'Speak of the Devil.' Hiroki snorted, slightly unnerved that Nowaki texted at exactly when he'd been thought of, but relieved nonetheless.

To: Nowaki

Yeah, go ahead and come to the classroom. I can't leave until the class is over.  
You should know the way.

A strange feeling in his gut gave him the brief thought that he was going to regret this in some way.

He ignored it, opting instead to finish Akihiko's new book.

* * *

He was right. Oh so, terribly right. Nowaki stepped into sight and it was like an intermediate had been placed into the classroom.

"Hiro-San, here's the papers." He said, all grins and smiles and it was like a time slowed down. Hiroki's heartbeat spiked and the blush from earlier was quickly rising again and- _stopstopstopstop._

'Calm the fuck down, you sap.' He thought, shaking his head before standing up.

"Thanks, I wasn't entirely focused this morning. Stupid mistake..." Hiroki said, meeting him halfway. Through his peripheral vision, he saw most of the young women(And some men) whispering and sending flirtatious looks at Nowaki, who was oblivious to it all. Regardless, Hiroki's irrational impulse of jealousy rose.

'Stop looking at him like he's a piece of meat at the market, you harpies!' He silently screamed in his mind, his fist tightening the only indication of his fury. His students showed no indication of noticing his rising anger and continued to whisper:

"He's so cute!"

"Who is he?"

"He called him 'Hiro-San'! Do you think they're related?"

"To someone with anger issues like him? No way."

"They don't look related anyway, it's probably something more-"

"What, like boyfrie-"

The group was cut-off by flying pieces of chalk and a shout, "Shut your traps and finish your work!" Hiroki yelled, the blush coming back full force and then turning to see the idiot was still smiling, "Don't be so mean, Hiro-San. I'm sure they're doing their best." Nowaki said, giving Hiroki's hair a quick ruffle. He could practically hear the girls swoon and collapse at Nowaki's charms.

_KindsoftwarmgentleNowakiminesmilngmylov-STOP. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW KAMIJOU. _

Hiroki slapped Nowaki's hand away, turned the taller man around and began pushing him out, "Shut up, you overgrown brat. You'll be late for work." Nowaki frowned slightly, "Guess you're right, then..." Stopping at the door, he turned to face Hiroki.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Hiroki's ear, "I'll see you later, Hiro-San." With a small 'innocent' smirk on his face, he left the classroom. With the feeling of Nowaki's warm breath lingering on his ear and part of his neck, Hiroki sat back down at his desk and began sorting through his papers.

His phone vibrated again.

From: Nowaki

P.S. I love you.  
_  
_His head turned quickly to the door(He had a small moment of panic in the back of his mind that he might've actually snapped something.) to see Nowaki poking his head in slightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Idiot!" Hiroki said, throwing whatever remained of his chalk at his boyfriend. His laugh echoing down the hall, Nowaki quickly left once more before his lover found something heavier than chalk to throw at him.

_I love you, too._

* * *

Shell-shocked, the students stared in awe at their usually irritated professor. The young man that had left had been called an idiot alright, but it was Kamijou theDevil who was smiling like one. No matter how much he tried to hide behind the palm of his hand.

At that moment, the students decided they rather liked this mysterious young man and his smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
-Hazed Ink


End file.
